The Magvel Chronicles
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: Ike leaves Tellius forever. Ike x Soren x Ranulf friendship, Naesala x Leanne, Franz x Amelia, and many more pairings. FE8/FE9-10 crossover. A series of short vignettes. And yes, the title is a parody of "The Martian Chronicles" for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**Alright. Now, this fic is going to be somewhat like a game. It is a series of short vignettes similar to the "support conversation" function within the game. The levels are C, B, A, S, and SS. When a pair receives SS, I shall give them a little fluffy moment or something similar.**

**You, as the reader, get to review each update and choose a pairing, and the winning pair will have two support conversations in the following chapter, while the rest only has one. **

**Keep in mind: Ike is leaving Tellius, so obviously, you guys shouldn't be wasting time attempting to bring Ilyana and Zihark up to SS…even though I like that pairing…but, you know. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Ike – Soren / Support Conversation **C**

"Where's that blasted mage?" Ike muttered under his breath, leaving the nearest tent flap flapping as he shut it, since finding it empty.

"You mean Soren?" Mia offered, hopping over, swinging her sword around.

"Yeah," Ike replied. "I've gotta tell him something, and he decides to go and play with his map and different colored rocks."

"After the war, Soren's been bored, and he thinks it'll be fun to create scenarios that only his 'tactical genius can solve," Rhys said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, this is fun and all, but where is that blasted mage?" Ike questioned.

"In that tent, over there," Rhys said, pointing to a cluster of tents in a vague direction.

"Thank you," Ike muttered under his breath and ran over, immediately searching each tent to look for occupants that looked like a mage with dark green hair and an odd mark on his forehead. He apparently found him, as he disappeared inside one of the tents.

"Yes, Ike?" Soren whispered, staring intently at a ragged map of Tellius, while moving rocks of various colors across the table, as if playing a board game.

"I've…er…come to ask you a question," Ike said.

"I'm listening," Soren said, lifting a polished pebble, shining crimson red, and slamming it on the heart of Begnion.

"After…the events of the Mad King's War and Sephiran's War, I've come to a decision."

"And the decision would be?" Soren questioned, flicking the red pebble off the table. He finally glanced up and looked at Ike in the eye.

"Well," Ike started, scratching the back of his head, "I highly doubt you would approve, but I was thinking about leaving Tellius forever…and looking for another land to settle on."

Seeing the odd look on Soren's face, Ike continued, "I know Yune said that she accidentally flooded the world, but even she admitted that all Gods aren't perfect…so…"

"Okay," Soren said, easily. "And you want me to find a place for you to leave?"

"Erm…that's part of my question, yes."

"Well, the western coast of Begnion would be the first suggestion of any unskilled tactician, but during this time of year, the rocks create some untimely waves that would certainly destroy a small boat. Therefore…" Soren scanned the map intently, "I suggest the eastern coast of Hatari. There is a small port here that we could leave from…"

Ike nodded. "That seems like a good plan."

"It is," Soren said. "My plans are good, and unless they are executed with fault, they will definitely succeed. And by the way, you said 'that's part of my question'. So, may I wonder, what was the other part?"

Ike scratched the back of his head once again. "Well…I was wondering if Ranulf would join us."

"Us?" Soren asked, grinning.

"Well…I was also planning on asking you," Ike said.

"Of course I'd come with you, Ike. This continent has given me nothing but bad memories. Being a branded, I've been caught in the middle of all those nonsense issues between the beorc and the laguz. I'd love to find a new land to settle on."

Ike brightened. "Great! We'd love to have you on board!"

"Of course. Let me begin preparations," Soren said, his tone of voice returning to its usual bored manner. "There are many matters to prepare for this unprecedented journey…"

* * *

Soren – Titania / Support Conversation **C**

"Is it true that your accompanying Ike on his fairytale dream of a new land to dock on?" Titania asked, obviously not approving the journey.

"Yes," Soren replied, "you have a problem with that?"

"Of course," Titania said, "you guys would _die_ out there in the ocean! Have you heard of the rumors of the great waterfalls that denote the edge of the world? There are mere miles from the edge of the coast!"

"If there are such rumors, then sailors obviously would have been there to see such waterfalls. Therefore, for such rumors to come back to Tellius, said soldiers would have had to return to Tellius, safe and sound! If such waterfalls do exist, I intend on pulling the ship back immediately. I don't intend on dying by falling down while being tumbled by tons of salty sea water."

"Fine," Titania gave in.

Soren laughed lightly. "You've always been a soft one."

"Only because you come up with the most ingenious ideas!"

"Of course," Soren said. "Oh, and by the way, when Ike has gone, you're to be the new leader of the Greil Mercenaries. Tell Shinon that for me, will you?"

Titania laughed out loud. "I would pay good money to see Shinon's reaction after being denied leadership to the Greil Mercenaries _again_."

"So would I. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got quite a load of preparations that Ike has dumped on me. Lord knows, he's only having me along so he doesn't have to do all the boring stuff…"

* * *

Ranulf – Lethe / Support Conversation **C**

"Ranulf!" Lethe cried.

A blue haired laguz with a long blue tail whipped around. Seeing Lethe, his eyes quickly softened.

"Are you honestly going to leave Tellius?" Lethe asked.

"Yeah. Ike wants to go, and quite frankly, I'm curious about what lies on the other side of a vast, blue, ocean that I was taught was to be endless." Ranulf's eyes stared fondly out towards the west, the direction of the great Ocean.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Lethe questioned.

"I believe so. If we find another land, then I'll be sure to navigate back and bring you with me, so you can see the new place for yourself."

"Why can't I just come with you now?" Lethe questioned.

"Because…" Ranulf whispered, "It's too dangerous. We can't possibly pretend to know what's on the other side of the ocean."

"But Ranulf…you promised that you'd come back!" Lethe cried.

"I will," Ranulf promised, "and If I die…you'll learn about it. I promise."

"Oh…Ranulf…" Lethe sobbed.

Ranulf patted Lethe on the back, "don't worry! I'll be fine. I trust Ike's judgment, and he reckons that there won't be any danger at all."

* * *

Naesala – Nealuchi Support Conversation **C**

"Hey, nestling! Have you heard the latest development?" Nealuchi questioned, headed towards Naesala.

"Nealuchi!" Naesala yelled, flapping his wings in frustration. "I've told you a million times! Don't call me 'nestling'!"

"Sorry. It's just too difficult not to," Nealuchi replied, "All I have to do is remember those times when you were just a wee-little baby…all bundled up and wrapped in a small, white, towel. You'd suck your fingers until I pried them out, and when I fed you milk, you'd spit them on my face! Then, you'd laugh and lick all the milk off my dripping face. I think I deserve to call you nestling…at the very least…"

"Nealuchi! _Not in front of…her!_" Naesala yelled, his face turning deep crimson.

"Of course…of course…" Nealuchi grinned widely.

From behind him, a gleaming white heron with flowing blonde hair and gleaming emerald eyes gently flapped down and landed gracefully on the ground. Her robed arm was covering half of her face, and a faint giggle could be heard coming from her mouth.

"You…really lick Nealuchi's…err…face?" Leanne asked, her face contorted oddly as an attempt to prevent herself from bursting out laughing again.

Naesala's face turned, if possible, even deeper crimson than it was before. "I dunno…I was too young to remember anything. Everything depends on Nealuchi's word," he whispered.

"Not just me," the old raven crowed, "you can ask Giffca…he's been there on more than one occasion to witness this event. Oh, and…"

"Yes, yes," Naesala waved a hand in front of Nealuchi, "I know…I know…"

"So…what is this…new…umm…de-development?" Leanne asked.

"Ahh, yes! With all this excitement, I almost forgot!" Nealuchi exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "It's not exactly joyful news, but still some interesting gossip. If all goes well, we may be on the verge of the greatest scientific discovery in history!"

"Yes?" Naesala asked impatiently. "Out with it!"

"Just as impatient as before, eh?" Nealuchi noted. "Its just this kind of rushing that got Kilvas into trouble with the blood pact in the first place."

Naesala's eyes flashed with guilt, and he sighed, "Oh, Nealuchi. Just say it."

"Fine…fine…Skrimir just told me that Ranulf told him that Ranulf, Soren, and Ike were going on a little trip…"

"What kind of trip?" Naesala questioned.

"A little trip that involves leaving Tellius, navigating the globe, and finding a new continent to settle on," Nealuchi exclaimed.

Naesala's jaw dropped, "What? They're crazy! That's what they are!"

"I-Ike…Soren…Ranulf…leave T-Tellius?" Leanne asked.

"Yep," the old raven seemed proud to know information before the young ones did.

"They're going to kill themselves! However…" Naesala had an odd look in his eye.

"Don't even think about it, nestling," Nealuchi said.

"Don't call me nestling!"

* * *

**First chapter done! Whoo…wasn't too bad. I think this may turn out to be one of my best stories yet! All right…now, next update's pairs will include ZiharkxIlyana, NaesalaxLeanne, SorenxIke, RanulfxIke, RanulfxSkrimir, MiciaihxSothe, NailahxMiciaih, and I'm always open to suggestions! The ones listed here are subject to change.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is sad. I only got one review, and I don't even think he voted. It seems like he was leaning towards Naesala/Leanne, or something of that sort. So PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

Zihark / Illyana – Support Conversation **C**

"Thirsty…" Illyana gasped, trudging through the desert, leaving a deep trail behind her, as she weakly dragged her feet along.

"Really?" Zihark said, chuckling, "I thought you be starving right now."

"Yeah…that too," Illyana replied weakly.

"Hmm…when you and Micaiah and those other people came to save us from Begnion troops in the desert, you didn't seem so tired," Zihark noted.

Illyana would've blushed if she had enough energy to do so. "I-I was going after a goal," she stated.

Zihark raised an eyebrow, "and what would that be?"

"To get into that t-temple and find some s-shade…and food…" Illyana replied.

"Really? Is that all?" Zihark asked.

"Yes…" Illyana fell down, but was caught by Zihark.

"You know," Zihark pointed out, still acting as support for Illyana, "you could thing of reaching Hatari as a goal, where there will be 'shade and food'…"

"I know," Illyana smiled weakly, "but I haven't eaten anything since this morning…"

Zihark looked up at the sky and snorted, "its barely noon."

"The hottest time of the day…when I get most dehydrated…and hungry…"

"You know, Illyana, if you tell me what you really _were_ looking for back then during the Begnion invasion…I might have some food…"

Illyana's eyes perked up, despite her lack of energy, "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. All you have to say is…"

"Fine," Illyana muttered, "I was…er…also…um…I-I mean, my goal was a-also to reach…erm…_you_."

"Really?" Zihark grinned, not the least bit surprised.

"Yes…now can I have my food?"

"Sure," Zihark said, reaching into his sack and pulling out a shriveled up apple. Illyana took it gratefully and munched into it.

"You know what?" Illyana asked, her mouth full of apple and dripping juice, "There was another piece of food you have that I would like."

"What would that be?" Zihark asked, this time genuinely confused. He hadn't any more food _or_ water left on him.

"I know for a fact that _you're_ hungry as well, though not for food. I can give it too you…if you tell me what you want," Illyana said.

Zihark's cheeks turned red as he registered Illyana's words, "Y-You…what?"

Illyana giggled, and muttered, "Never mind." Since she had her energy back, Illyana trotted ahead of Zihark, giggling while she left a trail of footprints on the sandy floor.

Zihark groaned and chased after her. After all, that apple would probably only last Illyana a few minutes. Soon, she would need some more_ food_.

* * *

Soren / Nailah – Support Conversation **C**

"Thanks for letting us take off in Hatari," Ike said.

"Hm? Oh, no problem. However, remind me again why you decided the safest place would be Hatari?" Nailah asked.

"Well, Soren said it would be a geographically ideal location, due to the calm seas, plus, we wouldn't be greeted by hoards of people like what would've happened if we left in a Begnion or Cremian port."

"I see. Hatari people are fans of you, as well, Ike," Nailah stated.

"I know, but I can handle that. There are less wolf laguz around than the thousands of beast, hawk, raven laguz, and beorc that would be attending such an event. This way, it stays confined within our small, little group."

"I see," Nailah said, "your little strategist is quite a genius."

"Little strategist…hmm…Skrimir used to call Soren a 'little strategist' as well," Ike pointed out.

"Laguz always look upon Beorc as little, because that is what you seem to us. We are stronger, you are smarter, hence the words 'laguz' and 'beorc'. But your little strategist seems especially small…"

"Hey!" Soren yelled from quite a ways away, "I heard that!"

Nailah quickly spun around in alarm, but spotting Soren, couldn't help but laugh, "Wow. He sure is an interesting beorc."

"Are you insulting me, Nailah?" Soren asked accusingly. He began walking over.

"Maybe," Nailah responded. She quickly turned into a sparkling white wolf and trotted away before Soren could reach her.

"Humph," Soren said, crossing his arms. "The nerve of that woman…"

* * *

Ranulf / Skrimir – Support Conversation **C**

"Ranulf, are you still sure you want to go?" Skrimir asked, "I could really use you as a left-hand man…especially as a sparring partner so my claws don't grow dull."

"Yeah, Skrimir. I still want to go. Ike wants me to go, and quite frankly, this seems like a wonderful opportunity that I am simply unwilling to pass up!"

"But…Ranulf! Be reasonable! You could die out there!" Skrimir roared.

Ranulf laughed, "you're telling _me_ to be reasonable? Wow…talk about ironic."

Skrimir turned red, though it was barely visible due to his messy hair, which was also red; "I was young…and immature back then."

"Really?" Ranulf said, sarcastically.

"I was…but now, Ranulf, you're the immature one."

"No, Skrimir. This is what I _want_ to do. I most likely won't kill myself, as long as Soren on board. I mean, he can get us through anything!"

"Ahh…the little strategist," Skrimir recalled fondly. "I haven't seen him since the war ended. I hope his attitude towards me is of more positive aura than before."

"It probably is," Ranulf said, "Soren has been more accepting of laguz since the war ended."

"I see…" Skrimir said, "If the little strategist will be on board, then I have no doubt that you will return safely. "Contact me some way if you somehow find land!"

"Of course. I most definitely will, Skrimir," Ranulf replied, as the pair continued their trek through the desert once more.

* * *

Leanne / Reyson – Support Conversation **C **_Italics are considered as words spoken in the ancient language_

"_Reyson! Will you _please_ stop following me?_" Leanne complained to Reyson, as she noticed her big brother flapping only a few feet away.

"_Sorry, Leanne, but I have to make sure that you're safe_," Reyson replied, landing on the ground. His wings flapped up a great deal of sand that landed on Leanne's white robe.

"_Reyson! Look what you did now!_" Leanne screeched, causing Reyson to falter.

"_Sorry!_" Reyson replied, "_Let me fix that…_"

"_No! I'll do it myself, no thanks to you,_" Leanne huffed.

"_Look, you have to know that I'm only doing this to protect you_," Reyson exclaimed.

"_What is there to protect?_" Leanne questioned, "_We're in the middle of the desert!_"

"_Exactly! There could be wolf laguz bandits around like the one Rafiel encountered last time…_"

"_Or we could be walking in a large group, Ike on the left, Nailah in the front, Michaiah and Sothe to the right, and Soren and Titania to the rear. Don't forget Naesala and Nealuchi…somewhere…_"

"_I don't like that Naesala guy…he looks…creepy,_" Reyson stated.

Leanne placed her hands on her hips and stared at Reyson sternly, causing him to falter once more.

"_You know, you should really try and keep that innocent look you had before. I-I liked that one much better_," Reyson said, placing a hand in front of his face.

"_You only dislike Naesala because he hangs out with me,_" Leanne pointed out, "_You dislike everyone who hangs out with me. What do I have to do to get some privacy around here!_" Leanne complained.

"_Leanne! Look here, be reasonable…_"

"_No, Reyson. Every male species that I befriend, you scare off! I mean, look at Naesala, he was going to accompany me, but I got stuck with _you_ instead…_"

"_Oh, come off it, Leanne, you're over-exaggerating_," Reyson stated.

"_No, I'm not! Remember last week when I brought home a pet dog? You told me to return it and get a _female_ dog_," Leanne counter-exampled.

"_W-Well_," Reyson stuttered, "_male dogs make a mess around the house. Female dogs are more…tame_."

"_That's what _you_ say,_" Leanne huffed once again, arms crossed.

"_I'm just trying to protect you,_:" Reyson stated.

"_I know, I know, you say that all the time. But you've never protected me from anything except for making friends,_" Leanne said.

"_Sorry, sorry,_" Reyson replied, holding his hands up in mock defeat, "_You know what? Once we get to the dock, I'll leave you alone for the day. You can go do whatever you want_."

Leanne's eyes lit up like a candle, "_Really? What about _after_ we leave the dock. Will you still leave me alone_?"

"_Um…I-I'm not sure_," Reyson mumbled.

"_That means 'no', doesn't it_?" Leanne asked dejectedly.

"_Yep_."

Leanne's eyes lit up once more. "_Yes?_"

"_No. End of question_," Reyson confirmed.

"Stupid Reyson…" Leanne muttered.

"_What did you say? I can understand modern speech as well, you know!_"

"_Well, at least I get some privacy once we get to the dock…_" Leanne thought, as she slowly flitted over the sandy desert floor.

* * *

Naesala / Nealuchi – Support Conversation **B**

"Seems like we're here early," Nealuchi pointed out, as he landed softly directly adjacent to Naesala.

"Yes, seems like it," Naesala stated, staring up at the big ship, "I wonder why it takes those beorcs so long."

"Well, nestling, they _do_ have to use their own little feet, and are completely unable to fly," Nealuchi responded.

Naesala ignored the 'nestling' comment, "True. That's why beorc are children of wisdom, _not_ strength."

Nealuchi, unnerved that Naesala had not responded to his 'nestling' taunt, knew how to pick at Naesala's strings, "Then why hasn't Leanne arrived yet?"

Naesala's eyes fleetingly eyed the old man for any traces of sarcasm or an attempt to embarrass him. None was there, and he responded, "probably being held back by Reyson. That little…"

"Whoa, there, nestling! No need for foul language!" Naesala exclaimed.

"Sorry. Reyson is just so…_idiotic_. I can't spend a second alone with Leanne without him coming over and chasing me away with his dinner fork or a similar weapon."

Nealuchi chuckled. "Is nestling…angry that he can't spend time with _Leanne_?"

"Yeah…why?" Nealuchi asked, raising his guard.

"I dunno…something to do with… 'warm feelings towards Leanne?'" Nealuchi taunted. "Nestling…do you remember that conversation with Michaiah?"

"Were you spying on me?" Naesala accused.

"Not really, nestling, these old ears of mine are _really_ sensitive," Nealuchi exclaimed.

Naesala slapped a hand onto his forehead and sighed, "Nealuchi…" he whined.

"Stop whining, nestling! You sound like a child," Nealuchi mock scolded him.

"Don't call me a nestling!"

"Why? I believe we already established the fact that I have the honor to do so!"

"B-Because Naesala licked Nealuchi's ch-cheek!" Leanne giggled, as she flew in from the direction of the desert, her white robe and blonde hair draped in a layer of sand.

"Leanne!" Naesala exclaimed.

"Not. One. Step, Naesala," Reyson stated, flying in from behind.

"You know, nestling, you should listen to him. He looks quite startling with his hair all blown in whipperslappers and all witch-like," Nealuchi said.

"Don't…call…me…_nestling_!" Naesala growled.

**Woot! Another chapter completed, and once again, I am incredibly disappointed at the reviewers. 100 readers, (some are probably doubles...but, you know) and only ONE review! Come on! Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I haven't uploaded in forever! Sorry for the long wait, but I was slightly out of the Fire Emblem-phase. But I just went and played through PoR again and am now in the "mood". Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Zihark/Ilyana Support Conversation **B**

"Ilyana! Ilyana!" Where could that mage have gone now? "Ilyana!" Footsteps. Zihark whirled around just in time to see a flash of purple hair near the ship's gangplanks. "Ilyana! Get back here!"

Zihark resolved to give chase and ran up the gangplank in pursuit of Ilyana. "Ilyana! Come back here! Where are you going?" He continued chasing Ilyana but she continued running towards an unknown destination.

"Ilyana! Come back here, or the ship will leave with us on it! Remember – Ike's not planning on returning to Tellius!" No reply. "Ilyana!"

A pang of anxiety suddenly struck Zihark's heart when he realized that he lost track of Ilyana and that he was lost in a maze that was about to leave Tellius forever. Zihark decided to take a different approach. Instead of yelling and making noise, he would be soft and quiet – and imitating Volke's movements, listen to the sound of eating and sneak up on the hungry little mage.

He stood still, quietly listening. His ears perked up at the slightest sound: a mouse squeaking, a seagull cawing, or the distant roar of a wolf laguz – but no sound of eating. Ilyana would probably be in the kitchen right about now. Perhaps smelling out the kitchen? Zihark sniffed about for a few seconds, but his beorc nose was unable to pick anything up except for the salty sea air.

Zihark sighed. Perhaps he'd give it up as a bad day and hope that Ike would return once he found out the stowaway that was Ilyana. Now the problem was to find a way off the ship _himself_. Zihark attempted to retrace his steps but it only resulted in him being even more lost.

"Damn it," Zihark cursed under his breath. "Ilyana, come out now and help me off this ship." As if on cue, Ilyana appeared out of an adjacent doorway, clutching half a loaf of bread and chewing nonstop.

"Ilyana!" Zihark cried. "Thank goodness – come on, let's get off the ship. It's going to depart soon."

Ilyana shook her head, reached a hand through the doorway and swiped out another loaf of bread. Ilyana shook her head again, as if emphasizing a point.

"Ilyana! We can worry about food later – heck, I'll buy you a whole restaurant if you get off this ship _now_."

Ilyana wouldn't listen and continued chewing on her bread, her purple eyes gazing distantly at something beyond the physical world.

"Ilyana, come on!" Zihark urged, tugging on Ilyana's sleeve. She wouldn't budge. Two loud thumps on the deck awoke Ilyana from her hunger-induced trance.

"Oh no, that must be Ike and his little retinue. We _have_ to get off this ship before they leave! Come on, let's move!" Zihark's voice began increasingly more panicky.

Before they could move a step, however, the entire ship lunged and the up-down feeling of the waves began increasing.

Zihark shook his head. "Ilyana...look what you got us into now. Come on, let's find Ike and get ourselves out of this mess."

Ilyana merely glanced up at Zihark and stared curiously.

* * *

Naesala/Leanne Support Conversation **C**

"Leanne, where are you taking me?" Naesala asked.

Leanne just giggled and playfully scolded Naesala for asking questions. "You'll s-see."

"Okay, but this better be good," Naesala jokingly said.

"I-it will be," Leanne giggled. As they flew over the desert harbor, Leanne suddenly dove into a deep dive, yet she landed gracefully on a ship. Naesala, caught completely by surprise, nearly crashed through the deck.

"Leanne, next time please give proper warning before taking me on a joy ride like that," Naesala muttered, never having been irritated with Leanne before.

"I sorry, Naesala, I thought you would like. You know? Fun?" Leanne said, sensing Naesala's irritation and trying to make up for her error.

Naesala shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. I was the one that instilled these rebellious traits into you. By the way, where are we? This seems like a nice merchant ship, ripe for the picking. Perhaps I can steal a trinket or two..."

Leanne shook her head and pointed towards two swords which lay glittering on the deck.

Naesala's jaw dropped. "Ragnell and Alondite? We're on Ike's ship? What's this for, Leanne?"

Leanne smiled and replied, "We sneak onto Ike's ship. Ike travel far away, we travel with him! I want see new world...I asleep in Serenes Forest too long...I feel too tr-tra-trapped? Confined!"

Naesala understood Leanne's feeling, but he had to think realistically. "Leanne! Reyson would never go for this! Think about your brothers and your father! You can't just leave Tellius and all that behind!"

"B-but Ike! He leaving! So is Soren and Ranulf!"

"They're leaving and it's their choice. But I can't just let you go."

"Fine. You come with me!"

"Leanne!" Naesala exclaimed, surprised at her suggestion. "I'm King Kilvas – I can't just leave my country behind..."

Leanne proceeded to provide a very graphic and descriptive argument on how Naesala had, respectfully, failed as being king during both the Mad King's War and the succeeding war – and how he should simply abdicate the throne to someone else and accompany her.

Naesala had to agree that her argument held some merit, but he wouldn't give up everything he had to go on some wild adventure with Ike! Anyway, he couldn't make a life-altering decision such as this on the spot!

Leanne's sad eyes bore into him and it was surprisingly effective. Naesala found himself slowly caving, and he didn't even realize when his mouth uttered, "Sure, alright, fine. You win."

"Yay!" Leanne said, cheering. "Now we hide somewhere until ship too far out for Ike to turn back."

"All right," Naesala replied. Hiding in a cramped closet with Leanne would be, although bad for his back, very fun.

* * *

**How was it? Two little support conversations that aren't even real conversations. A bit short, and definitely not my best work. Anyway, R&R and tell me how you think.**


End file.
